A Drunken Confession
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: After drinking with the guild for the holidays, Lucy has a confrontation with Natsu. Will she tell him something she shouldn't? What if the guild finds out? One-Shot. Read and Enjoy! Picture from AyuMichi-me on DeviantArt


**Author's Note:** I wanted to post this for Christmas but a recent rejection has had me down in the dumps. No matter, not like that's what you came here for. Enjoy this NaLu story. It was originally planned as a NaruSaku but naahh. Times have changed people. Enjoy! Picture rights- AyuMichi-me on DeviantArt

* * *

 **Fairy Tail- Christmas Eve**

"The Christmas fair is back! Drink with me!" Cana belched grabbing Macao and Gray into overly violent headlocks. She only felt it was fitting to use the holiday season to drink more. If that was possible. It was sort of like that excuse she didn't need. In the spirit of the holidays she'd defend. Chugging from her hand held barrel, Gray just sweatdropped at his involvement while Macao was drenched with all of the alcohol not making it into Cana's gullet.

"Christmas fair?" Lucy asked turning to Levy to see if she heard right. The blue haired fairy with a squeal of elation almost leaped from the shared table with the blonde and leaned over to grab Lucy's hands in hers. "The lights are so pretty Lu-chan. I forgot this is your first Christmas in the guild. Every year, the town puts lights everywhere and throw a fair for the holidays. Good stuff"

"And they top it off with a fifty foot tree in the center of town." Erza added, a sparkle in her eye as she puffed out her armor plated chest.

A few members entered the guild bringing in the snowy cold. Laxus who sat with his feet on the table next to the entrance tsked toward Erza. "Honestly, no one cares anymore that you chop it down and lug it here every year. It's like your sibling offering to do the chores you hate."

"Dare you mock the art of tree picking and cutting? I can show you my masterful skills if you wish to be skewered" Erza said with a demonic aura as her hand closed into a fist. Laxus answered with a huff before he was gone with spark of lightning. The guild was quiet for a few seconds for fear of Erza's wrath.

"So the fair sounds fun" Lucy said breaking the silence. It was an awkward interruption but the guild laughed off the nervous feeling Erza was instilling in them.

"It will be. Because I will get the best tree possible" the red haired mage whispered in a sanity deprived tone. Her eyes were practically glazed over with what could be compared to a hazy blizzard cloud.

"Didn't you already get the tree?" asked Romeo taking a step back from the snapping teen. The guild members took notice of this as most didn't hear her silent proclamation.

"It isn't good enough. I need a new one. We need a new one. I need to go" Erza repeated to herself completely ignoring Romeo's question. Leaving the guild hall, a shroud of intoxicating determination engulfed the entrance. "It's already Christmas Eve! Now that's a man!" Mirajane and Elfman said impressed and baffled by the idea of her last minute substitution.

"Creepy" Romeo muttered when she was gone and out of hearing range.

"DRINK WITH ME!" Cana yelled louder before jumping up and down with her two captives. Her grip tightened around their necks making them yell in pain and discomfort, their heads bobbling around uncontrollably. "Okay fine! Then we're all drinking!" Gray yelled.

* * *

Oddly enough, a pink haired salamander could be found taking a nap near the closest lake, now encapsulated by snow and ice. The mage snoozed as the sun set in the horizon, the weather not bothering him at all.

Happy on the other hand was trying to sleep inside of Natsu's shirt and jacket while being fully bundled up himself. Sadly, the blue cat's teeth could be heard chattering due to him not being a fire dragon slayer like his friend. "I'm going to die out here. Why's Natsu so crazy!"

As if hearing his friends complaints, Natsu let out a grunt before muttering, "Mammoth Snout. I can't wait for the fair." His eyes never opened but if the saliva protruding from his mouth was any indication, he was dreaming of all the foods that the venders would be bringing.

 **That Night**

Natsu woke up from his nap a little later than he'd expected. He stretched as if it was the best cat nap of his life. Yawning like a dying animal, he let his eyes adjust to the newly set moonlight. "Happy lets go to the fair now" he said tapping his chest expecting to feel his companion still cuddled into him. When he noticed he wasn't there, Natsu's eyes turned into dinner plates. "What the hell? Happy!" he called as he looked around. "I only wore this suffocating thing because you wanted the extra heat. Where'd you run off to? Think of the Mammoth Snout!" he called before walking around and looking for his friend.

With no sight of anything blue in the immediate vicinity, the mage decided to check back at their home. It was a longshot since he thought Happy would never leave his side but it was the best place to start his search.

Natsu arrived home to find Happy snuggled in his bed near a lit fireplace. The room was lit with a sunset styled color, the shadows dancing as the fire crackled and dilated. The picture would have been cute to any other onlooker but it made a tick form on Natsu's forehead.

"Leaving me in the cold!" he muttered before pushing down on the mattress sending the cat up into the air and partially through the ceiling. He stayed lodged for a few seconds before falling back down to crash in his bed.

"Owww" he whined holding his face before looking up to see Natsu wearing a pissed expression. "Leaving me in the cold?" the pinkette repeated cracking his knuckles.

Happy looked like he was staring into the pit of hell. "You wouldn't wake up but insisted on napping outside. I'm a cat! I get cold" Happy defended while flying to eye level with Natsu.

"Oh well then let me warm you up buddy" said the pinkette before his fist became engulfed in flame. His eye's shone with mischief as he watched realization hit his furry companion. "I'm sorry!" Happy yelled flying away.

"No excuses!" shouted a hysteric Natsu now following his flying friend around the house. It was already a mess but these outbursts didn't help. They did a few circles around the house and knocked over most of the furniture before Happy had his idea.

"Let's go get Mammoth Snout!" he cried hoping this would calm Natsu down. It worked as his friend came to a screeching stop. Happy kept looking at him as if he'd survived the apocalypse. He should've stopped flying though because he soon found himself face first in the front door. He hit it with a crash and fell onto his butt with a stifled thud.

"Mammoth Snout" Natsu repeated with sparkles in his eyes. "Why didn't you say so? Let's get going buddy. Get up off the floor let's go!" he practically ran through Happy as he grabbed the cat by his foot and began running to town.

"Natsu you're so violent when you're hungry! Aye calm down damnit I need a coat!" Happy said to a tranced Natsu.

"Sorry Happy" he laughed skidding to a halt. "I just love those things. It's like you can taste the extinction." Happy flew back with haste shivering from the winter's unforgiving breeze. He caught up with Natsu down the road and the pair went into town.

 **Erza (11:30)**

"Tree!" Erza raggedly breathed as she finished climbing to the top of the mountain where she saw the perfect tree. Her eyes were glazed over with an animalistic obsession as she stood to her feet, the harsh winds and snow making her hood and some of her hair fly everywhere.

"Where is it?" she asked noticing the tree wasn't where she'd seen it. She looked around frantically trying her best to see through the mist and updrift of snow. Finally and to her horror, she came to a harsh realization. She was on the wrong mountaintop. This made her snap.

"Tree! Christmas tree! Why must you play games? Always playing games. Just like Laxus. Always taunting and then flashing away. Flashing isn't cool." She walked towards the cliffs edge with hysteria exuding. Re-equipping into a special type of armor with steel knee bracers, calf braces, and iron boots with what looked like metal cleat bottoms, she crouched and took a deep breath.

"I have no times for these games" she yelled before leaping from her mountain's peek towards the tree on the adjacent mountain. She landed a little short but buried the cleats edges into the mountain side. She climbed the short distance upwards and finally arrived at her goal. An almost one hundred and fifty foot tree in length and maybe twenty five feet in width.

Erza's eyes lit up like dinner plates as a sadistic smile spread across her now blue from the cold lips. "I'm feeling choppy!"

* * *

"Damn was that good" Natsu said sitting back after his most recent act of gluttony and carnage. On the table between Happy and him were eight Mammoth Snout carcasses. Even the bones had gnaw marks and teeth indentations on them.

"I feel like a balloon. Ready to pop and fly away" Happy said food drunk with a bloated stomach.

Natsu rubbed his enlarged belly with a deep breath and smile, "I don't know if that's possible but me too buddy." He took one more glance at the plate before dropping some money and stumbling out. "Ok what's next on the menu?" Natsu announced making Happy dry heave.

"How can you eat more? You're gonna pop!" The blue cat was not amused. He'd eaten too much not to mention the brain damage Natsu's rage probably caused before at the house.

Looking around, Natsu tapped his chin with his finger contemplating all of the possibilities. "Maybe we can have…" he began before a flash of blonde caught his attention. "Lucy!" he yelled running over to her while waving.

She was walking in the opposite direction alone; bundled in a pink bubble jacket, white scarf, beige khaki jeans and white furry boots. She turned around slowly when she heard her name. A lazy smile resting on her face and an absent look setting into her eyes.

"Natsuuu" she called with a slurred tongue as he approached. "Hey you're hear too. That's crazy!" She spoke with her hands to emphasize how 'outrageous' the situation was and her posture leaned forward as if she was falling over.

The fire mage stopped short as his blonde friend came into focus. "Lucy are you drunk? That's hilarious" he laughed as he patted her shoulder. This made her almost fall down but she grabbed his arm for support. After gathering her bearings and giving Natsu an incredulous look, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned in.

"I'm not drunk. And don't hit me that's dangerous. I almost didn't make it" she whispered in a hushed tone as if what she said was a life or death secret. "I just got back from the guild. Cana got me to drink with them. Crazy man" she slurred some more as she put more body weight on Natsu.

" _Damn Lucy you're getting heavy_ " Natsu thought before he put his arm across her back and began to walk. "Time to go home Lucy."

"Ok fine! Party pooper. Pooper of the party. Natsu Dragpooper" Lucy taunted in slurs as Natsu supported her on their journey home. He chuckled at her happy drunk attitude but stayed quiet. They walked past a few stands before Lucy gained a surge of energy.

"Oh yeah I have to ask you something!" She said throwing her hands in the air and falling backwards into a pile of snow.

"Lucy!" Natsu called in surprise as he went and picked her up. He brushed off the snow that latched itself to her jacket as well as the snow on the back of her legs. He again supported her with his shoulder. "You dropped me" she whined making Natsu grunt.

"You reverse swan dived into the snow. Not my fault."

"You're so mean" she pouted. "And you missed the snow on my butt."

Natsu's face took on a pink tint before he yelled, "Clean it yourself!"

Natsu took a deep breath and looked around at the spectators they'd gathered. He sighed to himself again before he started walking again. "So, what do you want to ask me" he inquired still looking toward the path ahead.

Lucy stared at the ground for a little before she came back from her zone-out session. "Oh yeeeaah" she said in a high pitch voice before she began to laugh.

"Ok so anyways" she said as she stifled her laughter. "I was gonna ask…" she began before Happy flew up behind them. "Natsu wait up!" he called before catching up. "I ate too much and I'm out of shape. It's getting hard to catch up. Aye, I feel like a flying balloon" he mumbled flying in zigzags as if he were as drunk as Lucy.

"Happy" Lucy called putting emphasis on the p sound. "What kind of name is that for a blue flying cat? Should have named you blue flying… no wait maybe…. Are you a bird cat? I didn't think this name thing through" Lucy complained hanging her head in shame. She dragged her feet a little so Natsu propped her up a little.

" _The guild will love this_ " Happy thought pulling out a recording lacrima. He flew higher so he was overhead but kept close enough so that the sound's quality was good.

"Lucy stay on topic. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Natsu said. He seemed to be enjoying himself now. He loved when she got drunk. She was a mix between a heavy flirt and a happy-go-lucky child. He just hated that he always had to be respectful and eventually take her home.

"Oh right. Did you try to kiss me or did Gray?" she said blatantly as she stared off into the distance, happy to see all of the lights that layered the town.

"What!" Natsu said as he stopped walking, he couldn't contain his laughter. "How is that something you're unsure of? Hahaha!" The pinkette was now hunched over holding his stomach with his free hand, his raucous laughter eventually becoming a wheezing sound.

"It's not funny. Was it you or not? Come on my head hurts and you're being too loud" she whined stomping her foot in a childish manner.

After dealing with his cramping sides, Natsu looked to Lucy with a smile. "It wasn't me. I was eating all night" he said before it dawned on him. "So I guess you and Gray huh?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment before she spoke. She turned to Natsu so she was face to face with him. "Nah I definitely didn't kiss Gray so it must have been you."

"I don't think that thought process makes sense" Natsu chuckled trying to start walking for what seemed like the millionth time. He took the first step but was weighed down by Lucy who's feet remained stagnant.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked." Lucy said matter of factly.

With that she leaned in and kissed Natsu, stunning him considerably as he kissed back in confusion. Happy's jaw nearly hit the floor as he recorded the act. " _What lucky timing_?" he thought. " _Happy you're a hero."_

The pair pulled away with Natsu's eyes still closed in shock. He was unsure if that actually just happened but he didn't want to open his eyes to find out. His safety wasn't guaranteed. He mustered his courage and opened his eyes slightly to peek.

Lucy licked her lips before smiling. "I don't know what you ate but it's delicious" she cooed as she put one fist in the air in triumph. Natsu was lost for words but he soon found his voice.

"Why'd you do that?!" he said, his voice croaking as he was still in disbelief. " _Who just does that? What the hell is going on? What just happened!?_ "

"I did it because I love you" Lucy confessed making Natsu's mind explode. She didn't even miss a beat in her answer and she said it so plainly. Like it was the obvious answer and she expected him to already know.

"Wha-…" Natsu began to say before he gave up on figuring this mess out. "We're going home. We can talk about this tomorrow when you sober up."

"You gonna tuck me in? Natsu what a gentlemen" she teased with a snicker as the pair continued walking.

"And sending…" Happy muttered with a dark glint in his eye.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"This fair gets worse and worse every year" Laxus stalked as he walked away from the town and out onto the main road. "Especially since that place ran out of Mammoth Snout. I was looking forward to it. You can't taste that kind of extinction with other endangered animals."

Rumbling began in the distance as Laxus's instincts kicked in. His eyes darted around waiting for something to happen but as the rumbling and loud crashing got closer, he realized there wasn't any attacker.

"Earthquake?" he asked himself as he relaxed his guard. He shoved his hands in his pocket again and began to walk before a loud scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is this tree good enough for you, bastard!" Erza was riding the gigantic tree down the mountain side approaching Laxus at high speeds. He was at a loss for words with his eyes widened trying to get out of the way. He failed as the tree and its jockey swept him up and carried him back into town.

"What's wrong? Aren't going to flash away?" Erza jeered as the tree began slowing down. "Tree too big and perfect to avoid? Looks like I'm the best tree gatherer ever!"

"You're insane!" Laxus yelled as the tree came to an abrupt halt and sent him crashing into the wall of the guild. The indentation he made was sizable to say the least which didn't dwindle Erza's grin any.

"Now then, admit that I'm a great tree scavenger and you were wrong" Erza demanded as she jumped off of the tree and walked towards the downed lightning mage.

Panting roughly, Laxus got up with a scowl on his face. He looked at the tree and then back to Erza before a grin crossed his face. "Perfect tree? You destroyed it on your crazy decent down the mountain. Crazy bitch."

Erza was shocked to hear this and did a double take on the tree. Lying in the snow was the reminiscence of said perfect tree. It was grinded to mostly only the trunk with most of the bristles and branches probably spread throughout the city.

The look of defeat plagued Erza making Laxus chuckle and flash away. "I hate that flashing bastard" she seethed as she fell to her knees.

"The guild!?" Makarov shouted as he came outside to see the giant indent in the wall. He looked at Erza with anger and was going to scold her when he saw the shape she was in. "So you messed up your insane tree hunt huh?" he asked.

"I succeeded but I failed. So I'm a failure" she frowned taking the self-admitted challenge too seriously.

"It's fine young one. Just find another challenge to succeed in. Not the end of the world" Makarov insisted with a smile brightening Erza's mood.

"What challenge?" she asked excitedly.

He was silent for a moment taking a look at the broken wall again. He sighed before he gave his answer. "Sleep on it. Because you're going to fix this wall tomorrow."

"I'll be the greatest wall fixer in guild history master! I promise" she shouted missing the point. Makarov was going to say something but Erza began to walk towards her dorm room. He watched her retreating figure before sighing again.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Are you sure we should be going over to Lucy's house so early?" Happy asked when he and Natsu arrived at the celestial mage's house. "What if she's hungover and in a bad mood?"

Natsu looked up towards Lucy's window for a moment as he contemplated Happy's question. Before he offered an answer, he began to climb towards the window as he'd done numerous times before. " _I could hardly sleep last night thinking of this moment. How could I not come early?_ " thought the pinkette.

"She owes me for last night anyways. Are you coming or not?" the dragon slayer called from outside the window as he entered the house. Happy sighed deeply before flying up after his friend.

The room was exactly as he'd remembered from the night before. Same books lying around, same flowers sitting in the vase on the dresser next to pictures of Lucy and her parents. He'd always loved this house. It was worth sneaking into at least.

"She's still sleeping" observed Happy as he flew over her quietly. "She was pretty bad yesterday and it is only nine o'clock. We should've expected this."

" _I want to wake her up to talk but I also want her to sleep and not kill me for the interruption. Decisions, decisions_ " Natsu thought before deciding on the latter. Surviving the day was the first key to discussing last night's events.

"Don't make any noise" Natsu said before he retreated to the kitchen. It was the first time he'd been in there but Lucy did say her apartment had a stove. Without much experience with it, Natsu began making everyone tea.

Not being much of a cook, the pinkette decided this would be enough. Filling a glass with water, Natsu puts all of the drinks on a wooden tray and walks back to the bedroom with it.

"Now we wait" Natsu said before sitting down in the chair facing Lucy's bed.

"You made tea?" Happy asked surprised. His mouth stayed agape to emphasize his animate reaction but Natsu didn't pay him any mind.

He just sat in the chair with his arms crossed watching Lucy's sleeping face. The way she breathed so quietly calmed him and he found himself falling asleep. Happy with nothing to do decided to fly to the guild and see the repercussions of yesterday's idea.

When Lucy woke up, it was as if the desert was dumped into her throat. Her head was pierced with the pain of one thousand needles making her wince as she sat up. Her eyes were still squinted as she tried to readjust them to the light.

" _What happened_?" the blonde thought rubbing her eyes with her wrist. The events of the night before eluded her with her last memory being Cana and Gay forcing her to drink. " _Those assholes._ "

The blonde's eyes finally adjusted to the room and she took a glance around. She was surprised to see Natsu sleeping on one of her kitchen chairs facing her bed. His head slumped slightly to the right drooping as he snored lightly.

A pink tint found itself coating her cheeks as she stared in awe. Then realization hit. "When are you in my house!?"

With haste, she leaped over to him and pushed the chair onto its back with the pinkette following suit. He woke up half way to the ground and fear set in as the first thing he saw when he woke up was an angry Lucy and the ceiling.

"Ow Lucy what the hell!" he complained rubbing his head as he laid on the floor awestruck.

"Why are you in my house? Watching me sleep too? What a creep?" she said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs in a pretzel.

"Hey I brought you home yesterday because you're a horrible drunk." Natsu said defensively before mirroring his friend by crossing his legs in a pretzel. "And I came back this morning to talk but you were asleep so I fell asleep waiting on you. Now I'm on the floor and that's about it."

Listening to the pinkette finish his explanation, the celestial mage scoffed. "Sounds like a rehearsed answer to me. Almost no sincerity." Lucy stuck her tongue out at her last comment making Natsu lose his patience.

"Shut up and drink your tea, we have some stuff to talk about" he said motioning to the table next to the bed. "It's probably cold now thanks to your lazy ass sleeping in."

Lucy was surprised to look over and see the refreshments prepared. She didn't ask questions though as her mouth was still dry so she downed the water quickly. Setting the empty glass down, she took a sip of the now room temperature tea and faced the dragon slayer.

"The tea is horrible" she said simply waving her hand in front of her face.

"Thanks for the compliment. Taking your drunk ass home last night was horrible too" he rebutted with a scoff. He didn't let on to it but he did like their back and forth. He figured she did too if last night was any indication.

"Thanks for that by the way. I don't remember anything after drinking with Cana and Gray and the guys at the guild honestly" responded the blonde before she started rubbing her temples.

"Is that so" Natsu said, his thoughts now trailing off. How was he supposed to talk about what happened yesterday now?

Lucy noticed the tone of Natsu's voice and looked to him confused. Why was he upset? He wasn't the one who lost his memories of the night before and just woke up with a splitting hangover.

"Do you want to refresh my memory?" she asked unsure on the direction of the conversation.

Natsu flinched at this slightly. " _What luck? She's asking me to talk about the kiss. But she doesn't know it. I can't blow this!_ "

"Oh you know the usual…" he began as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Lucy smiled believing she was worried for no reason. "Oh that's good then. Well if that's all can you leave so I can get dressed? I'll see you at the guild after."

It was impossible for Natsu to beat himself up any less. " _You idiot how is that not blowing it? The usual? What the hell bro, yesterday was anything but the usual. You had one golden chance. One job. Fix this you asshole!_ "

"Wait-…" Natsu said as Lucy began to stand up. She stopped and looked to her friend who was still sitting on the floor.

Gulping down his nerves, Natsu thought of the best way to approach the situation. " _Word this delicately_ " he thought taking a deep breath.

He looked into Lucy's doe brown eyes and his nerves overwhelmed him. His body was hit by a bolt of ice cold electricity and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It got so bad that he barely heard what he said to her. But he did.

"You kissed me last night" he blurted out.

" _My life is over. What happened to being delicate? Might as well jump into shark infested waters! Idiot!"_ His mind raced and he thought he was going to die on the spot. He had to get himself out of this but the window was quickly closing. No turning back now.

It took Lucy a while to respond but when she did, Natsu had to rely on lip reading to hear her. His heart would not slow down and even with dragon slayer hearing, he couldn't hear over his nerves.

"Stop messing around. Why would I do something like that" Lucy asked. Her voice lacking emotion and her fascial expression, that of a safe. Completely locking away any emanating emotion that could help Natsu know how she felt about the news.

"You said you loved me too. If it's true then that's the only reason I can think of" Natsu said feeling like his veins where going to burst because of how quick his pulse was in his head.

"Wha-…" Lucy began before she covered her mouth with a closed fist. She sat on the bed averting her gaze from her pink haired friend. The shock was evident but Natsu didn't dare speak first. He just watched as she took the news in.

Finally she looked him in the eyes and spoke softly. "I was too drunk then. Even if that did happen which I doubt, it doesn't mean anything."

Natsu felt his world continue to crash around him. He didn't know why he cared since this was the first serious thought he'd given to them as a couple. Thinking about it all night didn't help any. Taking a deep breath, Natsu figured he'd try his luck anyway. Couldn't hurt things as they were.

"They say the only people who tell the whole truth are kids, people who are angry, and people who are drunk." Natsu said this but became instantly quiet afterwards. How many shots in the dark did he plan on taking? Jumping without a parachute was a sure way to disaster.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy inquired bashfully. "That I lo...love you and I'm hiding it? That's ridiculous. Is that what you were hoping for? Idiot!"

Natsu stood to his feet feeling heated in the moment. "Why are you so against it? You kissed me yesterday and said you loved me. That's doesn't mean nothing."

"Well it doesn't mean something. I was drunk" Lucy defended staring down the dragon slayer. The room got quiet as pain set into Natsu's chest. If things didn't work now, he could kiss any sense of normalcy between them goodbye.

" _This is a disaster. What can I do?"_ he thought desperately. After a few seconds, a dastardly plan wedged itself into his head and he soon realized it was his only option. Although it was a longshot and could get him thrown through the window.

"Kiss me then."

"Are you crazy!? Why?!" Lucy asked bewildered. Her face was as red as Erza's hair and she felt her chest tightening.

"Kiss me. See if last night was a fluke or not." Natsu's resolve was set. If this didn't work, he'd find a way to go back to being friends. But he knew he had to try.

"This is insane. Why can't you just accept that I was drunk? I don't get how this is going to-…" Lucy ranted before the pinkette cleared the distance between them and captured her lips in his. It was rough but soon, he softened it. She kissed back almost immediately and with more control than she had the previous night. The two broke away, panting from their rapid heartbeats.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both chuckled at how red both their faces were.

"Maybe I wasn't as drunk as I thought" Lucy smiled before pecking Natsu's lips again.

" _I can't believe that worked! I am the smoothest, dumbest, and luckiest guy alive! Yosh!"_ Natsu thought freaking out in his head. He made sure to keep the excitement off of his fascial features as he only offered the blonde a smirk.

"Now that that's out of the way, wanna head to the guild?" Natsu asked. "I'm sure Master's doing something special for the holiday."

Lucy stretched as she stood from the bed. "Sure let me get ready. By the way I didn't get you a present. Your lazy ass hasn't wanted to do missions so money's scarce."

Natsu grunted at her comment. "Fine I didn't get you one either. I guess I'll have to settle for you being my girlfriend." Lucy looked shocked to hear this but soon relaxed and offered a smile.

"Then I'll settle for you being my boyfriend" she said grabbing some close and heading into the bathroom.

" _The guild's gonna freak_ " Natsu thought with a content smile. " _At least we can take our time to tell them."_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Walking toward the guild together was extremely peaceful for Lucy and Natsu. They'd gone hand in hand with stares from only a few shop venders and fisherman that knew of their friendship. Most of them probably had bets on this happening but they never let on to it.

Arriving after their tranquil walk, Natsu chuckled as he observed the destroyed wall and carcass of a tree sitting in a crater not far from the entrance. "Guess we weren't the only people who had a crazy night?" Natsu said nudging Lucy to look at the damaged area.

"Merry Christmas love birds!" Cana called the second the new couple walked into the guild. Their hands were now apart making it impossible for the drunkard to know just by looking.

"Wah! How did you-…" began a blushing Lucy before she noticed a giant projector facing the stage guild members sometimes sing on. Playing on the projector was a video of what transpired the night before. From the looks of it, it was on repeat and the guild was crowded around watching.

"Like my handiwork? Payback for the abuse yesterday Natsu!" Happy said as he flew over to the pair. Lucy was not amused as she was now shifting between every shade of red in the recorded color scheme.

"Bastard cat" she muttered noticing her and Natsu kissing on the big screen. "Now that's a man! Elfman shouted next to a blushing Mirajane.

"Take it off, I'm dying" whined the blonde continuing her objections.

"We're love dragons if anything assholes. Who wants to be a dumb bird" Natsu finally shouted making Lucy face fault. "That's what you're upset about" Lucy said karate chopping his forehead.

"Hey I aint no bird" he protested.

"Not helping" Lucy said with comical tears now streaming her blushing face.

"Lu-chan I'm so happy for you. Merry Christmas!" Levy said running over and taking the blondes hands in hers.

Before Lucy could say anything, Cana's slurred voice bellowed through the hall. "We need a contest to celebrate. Get the saki!" This got cheers from some of the members including a till then quiet Erza.

"Contest? I need redemption. Bring me and Lucy some barrels. I'm not going to lose this time!" She said gung ho and without Lucy's agreement.

"Erzaaa" whined Lucy before Natsu wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

"Drinking brought us together sorta. So let's party!" he said before kissing her on the cheek with a soft peck. This got her to loosen up as a smile spread across her lips.

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Lucy as she smashed her jug against Natsu's as the rest of the guild took a swig.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** So this was supposed to be done for Christmas but I'm horrible at my job. Hope it's enjoyable to read though. Drop a review and stay tuned for more updates. Thanks for reading!


End file.
